Juneau
by MiDg3t MoNkEy
Summary: what would happen if the Raw roster were sent to Juneau Alaska for a house show? Please enjoy. Please read and Review. Rated M for..well your see. this will be a three chapter story hopefully.
1. Dream come true

I do not own any in the WWE although I would like to I do however own Hayden Frankie and Tish! Enjoy and as always please read and review.

My name is Tish Ann Reed I want to tell you about the best months of my life. Lets start a few hours before everything started.

My mother owned a hotel which made life slightly easier. Any ways living in a small town like Juneau wasn't easy. When I was born my mother was 17. She was a single mother. I asked about my father once and she told me that he was killed and to never speak of him again. I thought nothing of it. On my 19th Birthday my sister was born. We had different fathers obviously but the man who fathered Frankie treated me as if I were his. So I considered him a father figure. Until he Robbed us blind and ran off never to be seen or heard of again.

October 12th 2009 8:00am

Place: Juneau, Alaska.

I rolled out of bed 30 minuets early. I hit my alarm clock and headed down to the kitchen. I grabbed a blueberry pop tart and went back to my room. I ate and took a shower got changed and headed to work. I walked in and saw the line for rooms. I sighed and felt like turning around and walking out. But if I wanted to pay rent next month I have to suck it up and deal. I got behind the desk and started handing out keys and taking money for rooms. The line was finally gone when my sister finally showed up.

"What?" I looked at her and shook my head.

"You owe me and hour pay for covering your shift." She looked at me and shook her head.

"No I don't I was here just not in this room." I looked at her once again as our mother walked in to the hotel.

"Girls lets not fight today please." I nodded my head and headed toward the back room to hang for a few minuets. My mother followed me and sat on a chair next to me.

"You know Tish I saw a very nice boy at the store he was telling me that he knew you from school and he gave me his number to give to you." I rolled my eyes and sighed. My mother was forever trying to hook me up with random guy.

"Mom if I want to date someone I will so again please stop trying." She looked at me and shook her head.

"Honey your 27 and you have had four or five boy friends in your whole life why is that?" I stood up and walked away only to walk back into the room.

"You know what mom it's my choice. If I chose not to be like Mandy or Jane. No better yet if I don't want to be like Frankie and date every thing with a dick then I'm not going to. Oh yeah FYI I have a boyfriend!" I stomped out of the room and walked to the front of the hotel. I looked at my sister Frankie and rolled my eyes and walked out to my car and sped off. I came back a few hours later. Feeling a lot better. Hayden and I walked in with our head phones on not noticing the bus that was parked in the parking lot. I took my headphones off and looked at Hayden. She was my best friend. She took hers off and looked at Frankie walk in who had our lyrics in hand. I smiled and grabbed them from her. I handed Hayden hers and looked over mine.

"I figured we can sing while mom isn't here I know how you like to scream and mom doesn't like it." I smiled and flipped thru to find something that included screaming.

"Ok lets do Her Kiss." Frankie put the CD in the stereo with just the music and hit play and switched it to the track.

"It is said if you fall to the bottom of the sea in confessional you can find life in her kiss." We counted it out. I started out with the first verse and the chorus. Hayden got the second and third verse and Frankie got the chorus and the fifth verse. I came back in for the screaming part and Frankie finished the song off. As the song ended there were applause We turned around quickly and saw the crowd of people standing there with smiles on there faces. I could feel my face turn red in embarrassment.

"Can I help you all?" I really looked at the group. "Never mind don't answer that question. Could some one lock that door and switch the sign to closed please. Thank you." I looked at Paul (Big show) and smiled. I started handing out keys until I was out of them. Once they were all gone Frankie started freaking out.

9 hours later

"You wanna know what sucks?" I looked at her and shook my head. "I was going to buy tickets but they were sold out plus I have to work the night shift." I couldn't help but to smile. "What?" I looked at her and shook my head. "No what?"

"I have tickets to go tonight that's why you have the night shift." I stood up Grabbed my bag and headed to an empty room to get changed. As I headed to the room My mother came knocking on the door. I walked to it and opened it and let her in.

"Are our guests here yet?" I nodded and pointed to the key drawer. "Good you made sure they were settled." I nodded once again. She looked at Frankie. "Whats wrong with her?" I looked at my sister who was trying to play the puppy dog face.

"No."

"Bu.."

"No!"

"Come on sis please?" At this point my mother walked to the Back and shook her head.

"Hell NO! I would take you but you have the night shift if you can find some one who will take your shift then fine but if not your screwed. Just think of it this way you get to be here when they get back." I grabbed my bag and headed toward the door. "You have an hour to find someone to take your shift if not you stay here." I went to open the door when it flew open and hit me in the face.

"Oh Shit are you ok!?" I was dazed and confused at the moment The haze went away and I saw Bill Goldberg standing over me with a worried look on his face. "I'm sorry I didn't see you there I swear." I sat up and smiled. I looked at Hayden and held my hand out. She knew what I wanted and handed me a mirror. I pushed my black red Pink and purple hair from my face. I already had a nice lump on my fore head a bloody nose and possibly a black eye.

"Hey it was my fault for standing there." I said grabbing a towel from my bag to harness the bleeding from my nose. Frankie had got Ice and rushed it to me. "Frankie I'm fine calm down just don't tell mom." Bill sat next to me and smiled as I put the ice on my forehead.

"So you know my name but I don't know yours." I looked at him and smiled the best I could with out it hurting.

"Tish." He nodded and looked at Hayden and smiled.

"Well Tish do you and your friends here have plans for tonight?" I looked at him and nodded.

"Hayden and I have tickets for the show tonight but my poor sister has the night shift. But I don't see why we can't close for the night if all the rooms are taken." Bill looked toward the keys and nodded.

"One room left." I grabbed my wallet and handed Frankie money she handed me the room key and ran off.

"You better hurry up or I'm gonna leave without you." Bill looked at me and shook his head. "I'm older I have to be mean to her." He smiled and nodded.

"How much older." I smiled. I was a fan of the WWE but not like my sister Who thought it was a good idea to attack them any chance she could.

"By 7 years exactly." He smiled and nodded.

"So how old are you Three?" Hayden looked at him and smiled as she pushed her blonde hair behind her ear.

"Tish is 27 I'm 26 and Frankie is 19." Bill looked at me and nodded. I felt like he was checking me out but I totally didn't care. But as I thought about it he was married so there was no way he was checking me out. Hopefully. As Frankie walked back into the lobby my cell phone rang. Telephone by Lady Gaga. Bill noticed that all of us rolled our eyes at the same time. It stopped and Rang again.

"You gonna answer that?" I shook my head as I stood up and removed the towel from my nose and smiled. My nose didn't look bad and my forehead wasn't to bad. "I have an idea." we all looked at him. "Why don't you three come with me to the arena early so you can meet everyone." Obviously Frankie was down Hayden was trying not to freak out. I nodded and looked at my outfit.

"We have to stop at my house first so I can change." Bill nodded and stood up. "We are taking my car." We all walked out to my car a green 2005 Chevrolet aveo. I looked at Bill and smiled. "Um your gonna have to get in the front and push the seat all the way back and then Frankie sit on Hayden's lap. We watched as Bill got into to the small car. I got in and shut my door as did the Girls. We got to mu house and everyone piled out on walked into my apartment.

"Nice place." Bill said sitting on the couch.

"Thanks." Frankie and Hayden walked into the kitchen and grabbed drinks. Bill noticed the all the WWE Magazines on my coffee table I guess cuz he said.

"Kenny." I quickly threw a clean top and ran out to living room.

"What?!" He looked at me and flipped to a page that was covered in hearts where Kenny was. "No I don't like him....Frankie I told you to leave my magazines alone!." I stomped back to my room and got changed into leather halter cami top and a matching skirt. If you asked me to tell you what my best feature was. With out thinking I would tell you me legs. I'm only 5'1 and a ½ My hair met my shoulder blades my eyes are aquamarine. My sister had the same features but her eyes are brown and she is taller. I walked out to the living room and looked at them and cleared my throat. They all looked at me and nodded.

"Cute." I looked at Bill and shook my head.

"Are we ready to go?" Frankie held up a finger and went to her room. She came back out with a roll of cash.

"Now were ready to go." I watched her put the roll of cash in her back pocket and shook my head.

"Purse or you don't bring it." she rolled her eyes and walked back to her room. I walked into mine and reached in to my stash. Only mine wasn't rolled mine was tucked into a spare wallet. "Now were ready to go." Frankie and I said in unison.

"Dorks." Bill smiled and shook his head. We got back to the car and drove to the arena. Bill texted the whole way. Why do I always fall for the married men! All the good ones are either Married Gay or taken.

We got to the arena and followed Bill around until we found the guys. Some of them. Randy orton John Cena Adam (Edge) Barbie(Kelly Kelly) Jay (Christian) Mike (The Miz) Paul (Triple H) and Kenny. Frankie couldn't take her eyes off of Kenny. She was containing her self pretty well.

"Hey guys." They all looked at us and smiled.

"Hello ladies." I nodded as the other two waved. "So are we gonna stand here or what?" I looked at Kenny and smiled. "But first I need names." Frankie smiled and took a step toward him.

"I'm Frankie the lavender blonde is Hayden and the other one is My older sister Tish." I shook my head and looked at Bill when my cell phone rang. Once again telephone by lady gaga. I sighed and answered it.

"Stop calling me I'm busy!" I hung up and put it back in my pocket. They all looked at me confused. "Crazy Ex boyfriend." They all nodded and shook there heads. Kenny opened his mouth to say something and my phone rang once again. I grabbed it from my pocket to turn it off but Bill grabbed it and answered it.

"Keep calling and I'll hunt you down and rip your Dick off and make you watch while your dog eats it." I walked away Laughing. Bill hung up and tossed me my phone.

"Thanks." He nodded. "So some one wanna show us around this place or what?" Bill smiled and walked toward me. Hayden looked at me as Mike grabbed her and pulled her away. Then Kenny walked to Frankie and nodded. Me being who I was had to giver her a hard time. "Hey Kenny you better not touch my sister or I'll have your head on a stick." I said with a smile as Bill and I walked away.

"That was rather Violent." I looked at him and smiled.

"Ah I'm harmless unless you piss me off then we have a problem." He smiled and shook his head.

"So what do you want to see first?" I looked around and pointed down to the ring. He smiled and turned and walked down the stairs and down to the ring. He slid in thinking I was going to need help in. I stopped at the middle of the ring and ran and hopped on to the ring apron and flipped over the top rope. His Jaw dropped.

"What? My mom made me go thru a training camp. She made my sister too." He nodded as he walked over to the ropes on the right side.

"Show me what else you can do?" I smiled and it all of a sudden turned into a training session with Bill Goldberg and I. It was fun none the less. After an hour of rolling around we sat in the ring and talked. "So tell me about your self Tish." I smiled and nodded.

"Well lets see I was born and raised here My mother tells me that my father died while she was pregnant with me so I never got to meet him. As you know already I like to sing and Wrestle. That's pretty much it." He looked at me and nodded. "You know I would kill to be in your shoes right now." He looked at me and cocked his head to the side. "You get to travel the world and live your dream I'm stuck here in Juneau working for my mother. I make enough money to pay the bills and live barely every time I do manage to save money to leave I get the guilt trip played. Sorry I don't mean to.." He shook his head and smiled.

"So when you get enough money to leave just go. Tell your sister that your leaving and not your mom until you get to where your going." I smiled. Before I could say anything his cell phone rang. "I have to take this give me a Second." He hopped out of the ring and walked to the seat so I couldn't hear what he was saying. At this moment I could only wish that all planes would stop Flying in and out and the weather wouldn't fail me now. My brain kept telling my heart that the man is married. Then though hmm I never did look to see if he was wearing a ring. He got back into the ring and smiled. "What if I told you that you Frankie and Hayden were going to be on Raw tonight." I looked at him and smiled.

"I would Attack you in a good way." He smiled and nodded his head. "Are you kidding me right now?" he shook his head. I looked into his eyes and knew he was telling the truth. I couldn't help but to Scream. As I did Hayden Mike Frankie and Kenny came running.

"Get away from her you big bully!" Frankie Rushed into the ring and got in between him and I.

"No Frankie stop. Brace your self. You Hayden and I are gonna be on Raw tonight!" Hayden looked at me and Fainted. Frankie looked at me and looked into my eyes and nodded her head. Trying to act all cool in front of Kenny. I got out of the ring and walked over to Mike and smiled. "Thanks for Catching her." He smiled and nodded. I reached into my purse and grabbed the smelling salts. She came to and looked at me and started screaming. She then stopped suddenly.

"I can't wrestle." I looked at Bill and he smiled.

"Your going to be singing any song you want Whats gonna happen is Jillian is gonna come out and see if any one from the audience thinks that they can sing better then she can. She'll pick you three and then you'll get in to the ring and do your thing. And then Vince said he will play it by ear from there." I walked over to Bill and hugged him. As I did my phone rang once again. Same song. I grabbed it and answered it.

"Dude what do you want?"

"I'm at your house are you coming or not?!" I looked at Bill and held up a finger and walked away from him.

"Just head to the arena cuz I'm already here I forgot you were gonna bring me."

"Wait your in the Arena already?"

"Yeah just come and your going to have to wait till they start letting people in because Hayden Frankie and I have something to figure out." I didn't wait for him to say anything I hung up and turned back toward them and smiled. Bill Mike and Kenny took a seat as the three of us got into the ring.

"I have a quick question." We all looked at Mike and smiled the same smile. "Aren't you cold?" I looked at our out fits and smiled. I was in a black leather halter cami top with matching skirt Frankie was in a purple mini skit with a white Halter top and Hayden was in a Black jean booty shorts and a tank top. We shook our heads.

2 hours later

Jillian's music hit and the crowd booed. Hayden Frankie and I started to get nervous. Just before she said anything the power cut. It was to dark to move even though some people were starting to freak out. I grabbed the Flash light on my cell phone and got a face full of My boyfriend Jak in my face. "You ok?" I pushed him back from me and nodded.

"Yeah I'm fine. Frankie Hayden you guys cool?" I felt around on either side of me and they were both there.

"Yeah were fine." They said in unison. Before I could call Bill the power came back on. The crowd cheered. "No that was weird." I looked at Hayden and smiled.

"Just chill out it's most likely a Short it happens." I looked at Frankie who was busy texting on her cell phone. "Hey Frankie." she looked at me and smiled. "You need to slow down with Kenny." She looked at me and shook her head.

"Oh what like you and Bill. Lets see when he looks at you. You look away and then when you look at him he looks away. God Just tell him how you feel and get it over with!" My Jaw dropped as did Hayden's. "What?!" Frankie looked at Jak's Face and then realized what she had said. Before Jak could respond the power went out again. No one moved from there seats. I tired but Jak stood in front of me so I couldn't run way to avoid him.

20 minuets past and no power. I got a text on my cell phone. Thank god it was on Vibrate. I grabbed it and looked at the message. _**'Get out of there now! Meet Us by the bus!' **_I grabbed Hayden's and Frankie's hands and pulled them up. We pushed Jak out of our way and ran for it. "Tish where are we going?!" I didn't answer Frankie. Something felt wrong. We got to the bus and no one was there. Frankie put her back on the doors and grabbed her cell phone. All of a sudden I heard her whelp and saw her being pulled into the bus and the doors close. Hayden Kicked the door until it opened. Her and I quickly got on ready to beat some ass when we noticed it was the most of the Raw roster. "Ok what's going on?!" Every one on the bus shushed her. I saw Bill stand up and walk toward me.

"You ok?" I nodded and smiled.

"Whats going on?" Before he could answer me I saw something walk past the bus. I looked out the window and saw a girl maybe about 5 or 6 limping. More like dragging her right leg behind her. It looked like it was hanging on by the tendons. I watched as a woman walked up to her and try to help her. The Little girl jumped on this woman and tore out her throat the woman was screaming for help and in pain.

Kenny put his hand over Frankie's Mouth to stop her from screaming. Hayden Turned her head into Mike's chest and I just stood there watching in Awe. In my head I was screaming look away look away but I couldn't Bill grabbed my arm and pulled me to the back of the bus and put his hands over my ears so I couldn't hear the woman screaming.

Even though his giant hands were coving my ears I could still hear this woman screaming for some one to help her. I knew it had to be in my head because by now the woman was dead. Or that what I thought. Bill removed his hands and looked at the driver and nodded.

"I can't go until every one is on board." I looked at Bill and shook my head I stood up and walked up to the Driver.

"Either you go now you I throw you out and feed you to that thing!" I said quietly yet venomously. He looked at me and shook his head. He was calling my bluff I reached for the door handle when Gail came pounding on the door. I opened it and let her in. Before I could shut the door Jak ran in and pushed me out of the way and shut the door with a quickness. I fell on my face in the aisle. Jak apparently did see any one on the bus. I sat up and saw both Bill's and Jak's hand. It was as if I was being forced to choose between the both of them. I grabbed Bill's hand and looked a Jak and smiled.

I looked out the back window and saw a group of people walking toward the bus. "Drive!" The Driver started the bus and started driving.

"Where are we going?" I looked at Frankie who was still in shock.

"To the hotel." The driver sped up. We got to the hotel and looked at every one. "If I'm not back in 10 minuets leave." Frankie looked at me and shook her head. "Frankie I have to get to mom!" Bill stood up and walked towards me.

"I'll go with you." I put my hand on his chest and shook my head.

"I got it." I looked at the driver as he opened the door. Gail Kenny Chris (masters) and Mike (the Miz) ran past me.

"We just need some stuff from our rooms. We will be quick." I nodded and ran into the lobby. With Bill and Jak not to far behind me.

"I told you to stay I don't need both of you." Bill looked at Jak and nodded towards the bus. Jak pulled out his 9mm hand gun and took aim into the hotel. I walked to the back of the hotel and found my mother in her chair humming something. "Mom?" She turned her head and looked at me and smiled. "I need you to come with me." She shook her head and got up. She walked towards us. As she did a person grabbed Jak and tried pull him away. Jak fought him off and shot him in the face. Bill caught my mother who fainted. He picked her up and grabbed me and started running towards the bus. Jak wasn't to far behind us. The driver opened the door and let us in.

"Is mom ok?" I looked at Hayden and nodded. I opened a window and puked. Mike and Kenny ran toward the bus not to soon after.

"Go Now!" I looked at them as they shook there heads.

"They didn't make it." I sat down next to Jak who was pale and shaky. There were a few tears shed for Gail and Chris. The bus driver took off and parked in a more secluded area. I think at this point we were all scared. We had no idea what we were dealing with until it slapped me in the face _**'ZOMBIES!"**_


	2. fall out Hotel

I looked at my mother as she was finally coming to.

"Tish where are we going to go?" I looked a Jak and smiled. Jak looked at me and nodded.

"I know a place where it will be safe. Just as long as the infected didn't get into it already. We need to make a few stops first." Bill looked at me and nodded. Jak got up and looked at me. I walked to the front of the bus with him. "We need Guns and lot of them ammo and Food and water enough to go around."

"Your talking about the underground Hotel?" I looked at him and nodded.

"My step father left me a map to it. I have to get to my apartment to get it." He looked at me and nodded.

"Ok people this is the plan we are going to Tish's house she needs to get a few things. Then were going shopping." Hayden looked at me and noticed the look on my face.

Hayden's POV

I have only seen that look once. The last time we had a similar incident a few years back. She was only 20 I was only 19 and we had to fight to protect our selves I lost my family then. But Jackie (Tish's mom) Took me in under her wing and raised me. I didn't like the look Tish was sporting but I knew that I had to get into fight mode once again. I looked at Frankie and smiled. "Hey Tish is it time for Frankie here to be taught?" She looked at me and nodded.

Tish's POV

the Driver reached my house. I grabbed Jak's Hand gun and rushed into my apartment. I got to my apartment with out any problems. I got what I need plus my miniature Alaskan Husky Diesel and rushed back to the bus. I got on and put Diesel down and nodded. "It's not bad out there but still it's gonna get worse we need to hurry up!" The town was still buzzing about The WWE being in town. The more people on the street meant more zombies running around. We arrived at out next destination. The Gun store. I pointed at Bill, Mark Henry, Paul (Triple H) and Mark (the undertaker). "Come on I need you four to help me." Once in I looked at them. "Grab everything you see and quickly!" I grabbed a few duffel bags and handed them to the guys. I would Fill one up and throw it to the bus. Five minutes later. We were done At the gun shop and we were on our way to the grocery store. As we raided the store. We heard screaming. I dropped what I was doing and ran toward the screaming. When I got there it was to late. Jillian had already been bitten. I shot the zombie that was on top of her. She sat up and looked at me. I watched as she tried to hide her bite mark. "I'm sorry." She let a tear fall. I put my gun down and shook my head.

Sheamus came up from behind her put his shot gun to the back of her head and pulled the trigger. Her Brains flew every where including all over me. He walked up to me and wiped me off. "If you want to survive you can't have a heart if one of us gets bit Pull the trigger with out thinking twice!" I looked at him and nodded a quick nod. I went back to what I was doing. Not five seconds later there were eight Zombies (if you will) Standing at the door. I picked up my 9mm hand gun's and started shooting. I landed two head shots. Bill who was standing next to me fired as well. We took them down with ease. But I knew in the back of my mind I knew it was only going to get worse. We had to hurry.

Frankie's POV

I know it's gonna sound really morbid or odd but I'm kinda glad this whole Zombie apocalypse issued when it did cuz I got to spend time with Kenny if I was going to die I was going to die knowing that he will forever remember me. I grabbed the last thing on the Shelf and looked up at Kenny. I saw it. I grabbed my gun and pulled the trigger. Kenny looked at me holding his ear in pain.

"What the fuck Frankie?!" I shook my head and picked up the bag and walked away.

Tish's POV

once on the bus I sat with Bill I put my head on his shoulder and watched as Kenny and Frankie found seats. I noticed that Kenny was bleeding thru his hand that was over his right ear. I got up and walked over to him. "Kenny?" He looked at me and noticed that my hand was on my gun. He pointed at Frankie and removed his hand. I looked at his Ear and noticed that she grazed him. I smiled and shook my head. As the Driver followed the Directions that Jak was giving him I fixed up Kenny's ear. "Hey Frankie watch where you shoot next time." She was beating her self up for shooting the guy she liked you could see it on her face. "Hey he's gonna live." She smiled as he walked back over to her and sat next to her.

I looked at Bill who was looking at me the whole time. "What?" he shook his head and smiled.

"I was just wondering if you and Jak were..." I cut him off before he could finish.

"No were not." He nodded and went to say something eles but I cut him short once again. "When and if we get out of here we'll talk." I looked at my mom who was talking to Paul (Triple H) and Mark (Taker) as if they were old friends. The Driver pulled up to a empty field in the middle of no where. I stood up and smiled. I grabbed Bill and pulled him with me. "Stay here I will give a signal then you come." The driver opened the door and let Bill Jak and I out. Jak handed me the map. I looked at him and smiled. "I don't need it." I quickened my pace as I walked to the middle of this empty field and bent down. There it was right where he had left it. The hatch to safety. I tried to open it and couldn't Bill grabbed the Rusted handle and pulled it open. I Grabbed the flash light and my gun and hopped down the small hole first. It was about a eight feet down. I knew there wasn't any thing or any one down there. I flashed the flash light to give them the ok to let them come down. Five seconds later they started coming down this small hole.

10 minuets later every one was in this fall out I guess you could call it. I held the flash light to the map and read the note he had left. '_**This Place is just like your mothers Hotel with more rooms. It's not easy to get lost. Here is a Map of your mothers Hotel. I just hope she didn't renovate the place.' **_I looked at my mom.

"Mom come up here for a second." She pushed her way thru the Crowd and met me at my side. "Shall we show them to there rooms?" she looked at me confused I showed her the map and smiled. "If you all would like to follow me I will show you to your rooms. Hayden if you could just write down who is what room it would be helpful."

30 minuets later

Every one but My mom Bill Hayden Mike and my self had rooms. I walked up to one of the last rooms and gave it up Hayden and Mike. Hayden wrote it down in her note book and handed it to me. I looked at the second to last room and wrote the room number down _**'room # 309 mom'**_ she smiled at me.

"I can't believe Dan did this it's like he knew we would need it or something." I smiled at her and nodded.

"I just want to know how he did this in two months. There is no way he did it on his own." Bill nodded.

"Well good night Honey Bill sweet dreams." Each room came with TV (Not that there was any) a mini fridge (Which didn't have any food in it) and a Bed that was completely clean never slept in. This was getting odd. Bill and I walked to the one of the last rooms. The door on the right said Mortisha's room. Bill snorted.

"Who's Mortisha?" I looked at him and opened the door.

"It's my full name but I don't use it every one calls me Tish." he nodded and walked in as I did. I looked around and there was nothing different from the other rooms. I shrugged it off and looked across the hall and noticed the door to the left had light coming from it. I stood up and pointed towards it. Bill turned around and looked and saw what I saw. I grabbed my gun and walked to the door and tired to open it but it was locked. I heard Rustling in the room and foot steps walking toward the door. As the door opened I cocked my gun.

"Hello?" I looked at the tall man and dropped my gun. __


	3. The End

There he was dressed in his normal jeans and a black tee shirt. Bill looked at the man and kept his gun trained to him. "I though that you...." He cut me off and smiled.

"I know but can tell your friend there to drop his gun and we can talk." Bill looked at me and I nodded. He lowered his gun and looked at the man once again. "Your step dad told me about this place when I was leaving he said to give it a try before I left. I came down here a week ago and never left." I looked at him before I could say anything Frankie came running.

"The Tv's wo....rk. What the hell is he doing here I thought he left town like Hayden and I told you." I looked at her and shook my head.

"So who is all down here?" I looked at him and handed him the homemade manifest. I looked at Jacob and smiled. Jacob was my spoken of boyfriend. Lets go back so I can explain.

A week and a day earlier.

"Good morning Tish." I looked at Frankie and nodded. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine kinda I had a really long night." She smiled and pulled up a chair waiting for the story. "Jacob and I went out to the bar I had to much to drink only because I was told by someone that she saw Jacob and some blonde chick screwing in the bathroom. So I went in to see for my self and there it was. Right in my face. I didn't do or say anything I went to the bar and started drinking it. He came out like nothing happened I walked home Drunk. Well I got half way here and James picked me up and brought me home." I looked at Frankie and shook my head. She stood up and gave me a hug.

Present day.

"You know Jacob I should shoot you." He looked at me with a confused look. "Oh I don't know think back a week ago the bar The bathroom better yet the women's bathroom." he shook his head. "Still nothing Fine how about you and some blonde chick in the bathroom fucking." His jaw dropped.

"You know about that?" I looked at him with the same shock he had on his face.

"Are you fucking kidding me." I took a step towards him with Gun in hand. Bill picked me up and took me into our room. "Your fuckin lucky!" I said as I kicked Bill for him to drop me. He got me in the room and shut the door. "What the hell Bill Let me out!" I yelled. He shook his head and stood in front of the door.

"Calm down Tish." I looked at him and nodded my head. He walked over to me and sat down on the bed and patted the bed next to him. I sat down and looked at him. Next thing I know we were making out. there was pounding on the door.

"Tish they got in!" I stood up and opened the door with Bill not to far behind me. I grabbed a machine gun and put Diesel in his cage which was in the room already. Bill grabbed the same as we followed Ted. We got back to where the zombie was spotted and nothing.

"Who was it?" Ted looked at me and shook his head. "Who was it Ted?!" I whispered to not call attention to my self.

"It was Swagger, Santino, John Cena and Maryse." I looked at Bill and shook my head.

"They didn't get in they were already in." Bill handed me the list. I went to where John and Maryse's room was. I knocked and John opened the door. John was pale so was Maryse. "I'm sorry I have to." They did nothing. John went to go sit down next Maryse and hugged her both let a tear fall. I pulled the trigger letting a tear fall as well. Once I was done I heard more shots echoing through the halls. I heard foot steps walking slowly towards me. I turned around with my hand gun drawn. I saw the shadow getting closer. As it did it got bigger I took a few steps backwards. As I did Sheamus, Mark (taker) Glen (Kane) Paul (triple H) Paul (the Big show) and Mark Henry appeared zombified. I didn't think I pulled the trigger and kept moving. I took down Sheamus with a head shot.

as I did I met up with Bill. He took down Paul and Paul with head shots. I took Glen and we both took Mark and Mark. Once done I glanced at him. "I have to go check on my family." He nodded and followed me behind me. As we ran down the hall we took down everyone that was Zombified. Cody, Alicia Fox, Lita, Kelly kelly, I saw Mike (Miz) and Kenny and stopped. Bill didn't he kept taking head shots. My brain went into find family mode. I ran faster towards there rooms. Frankie's first. I got to her room and pounded on the door.

Bill stopped shooting when I heard a shot come from the room. "NO!" I kicked the door in and ran in and saw my little sister laying on the floor with a bullet hole where her temple was. I started balling my eyes out. "Come on we have to go now." I looked at him still crying and nodded. I stumbled out of her room and ran towards Hayden's room. I pounded on her door only for it to swing open. She lunged her self at me. I pulled the trigger before she got to me. I started crying even harder. I got to my mom's room and pounded on the door. The door swung open and my mother was sitting in her rocking chair humming the same tune she was in the hotel.

"Mom are you ok?" I took a few steps closer as I did Bill was joined by John Morrison Randy orton and Dave Bastia

"Tish Stop don't!" As Dave yelled my once was mother stood up and started to growl. I took a step back and aimed at my mother and tried to pull the trigger but I couldn't. Dave pushed me out of the way and pulled the trigger and missed. It was his last shot in his clip. She pushed him down and tried to get on top of him. I aimed and shot my mother in the head. As Dave stood up I noticed he was bit on his forearm.

"Bill!" Bill, John and Randy were gone. I had to make a quick decisions Kill him now before he turned or wait until he turned and risk him biting some one. I aimed my gun at him still shaking.

"Do it Tish!" I looked at him as he dropped his gun. "I can feel it just FUCKING DO IT!" I aimed and pulled the trigger.

"Tish come one we have to get out of here Now!" I fell to my knees as Randy yelled at me. He picked me up and Ran towards the exit. He put me down and slapped me out of my semi Shock. "Fuckin climb out NOW!" He said as more zombies were coming our way. I climbed out and ran to the bus with Randy not to far behind me Randy threw a lit home made Molotov-cocktail down the hole before he closed the hatch. We got to the bus and the doors were closed Randy hoisted me thru an open window. I got in and had four guns drawn on me.

"I'm not bit Let Randy in!" The driver opened the door and Randy slipped in.

"Drive!" The driver drove and looked at me.

"Where are we going?" I looked at Jay Eve MVP Randy and the driver and nodded.

"The pier!" Jay looked at me and apparently saw how messed up I was. Randy walked by and saw in the back of the bus. I sat in the middle of the bus I couldn't help but to break down. Jay sat next to me and held me as I cried. "I just lost everything I ever loved." Jay shook his head.

"I'm so sorry Tish." The ride was silent. We pulled up to the pier and just our luck there was a boat getting ready to take off. We all rushed off the bus and toward the boat.

"Are you Bit?" We all shook our heads. He waved us on. We all got on and took off. Once on land again we were detained and quarantined.

2 weeks later

"We have breaking news WWE superstars of Raw while in Juneau Alaska have been murdered at this moment we do not know how many have been killed or if any survived. Almost all of the locals here have been killed as well. We again do not have the death toll at this moment but when we get them there will be another news break. My heart goes out to the family's of the WWE." I turned the TV off and looked at Jay. He smiled and sat up.

"How are you today?" I looked at him and nodded. Randy was pacing like always. After two weeks of this we all learned how to ignore it.

"I'm better I guess." While in quarantine we all got to know each other. It was cool given the circumstances.

2 weeks later

we were let out into the world finally. Once we got to the air port I realized I was screwed. I had no money and no where to go. I literary had nothing. I felt like I was nothing. Jay went to the girl and bought two plane tickets. Jay looked at me and nodded. "Come on." I just stood there looking at him. "What did you really think I was going to leave you here. Come on Tish." I walked towards him and he grabbed my hand and pulled me with him. Eve and Alvin (MVP) were together. Randy was finally able to call his wife and daughter to let them know he was ok. Everyone called there loved ones to let them know they were alive and on there way home.

I took a deep breath and grabbed my cell phone the only thing I had left. I didn't realize that I had a text message. I read it. _**'Tish I love you and don't even think this is your fault cuz it isn't You're the best sister any one could have please tell mom that I love her and that I'm sorry. Tell Hayden the same. God I hope you survive! I love you all.' **_I smiled and let a tear fall. Jay looked at me and smiled.

We got on the plane from Canada to Tampa florida. Alvin Eve and Randy headed to there home towns as well.

three days later.

"Good morning Tampa we finally have the numbers from the massacre in Juneau last month. The numbers are now at 206 locals dead and 21 of the WWE Superstars. The names are being with held until the families are notified."

List of the dead

Jack swagger

Santino

Mark henry

John Cena

Triple H

Kane

Undertaker

Maryse

Alicia Fox

Gail Kim

Jillian

Lita

Shamus

Bill Goldberg

Dave Bastia

Kenny

Miz

John Morrison

Cody Rhodes

Ted DiBiase jr

Kelly kelly


End file.
